Princess Peach
Princess Peach is a character in Nintendo's Mario franchise. Originally created by Shigeru Miyamoto, Peach is the princess of the fictional Mushroom Kingdom, which is constantly under attack by Bowser. Why She Rocks # Princess Peach is classy, kind, clever, sociable and adventurous. She has a warm heart and often acts unselfishly, putting her friends, loved ones and citizens ahead of herself, and apologizes excessively for getting into trouble and requiring Mario to rescue her. # She even shows concern and compassion towards her enemies, such as saving Mimi in Super Paper Mario, despite the girl's constant antagonism of the princess, and in the same game and other games, her pure and noble characteristics are often shown in different ways, from being the only person who can activate certain powerful objects (including, but not limited to the Beanstar and Dark Star) to landing in the Overthere, the Mario equivalent of heaven (after Dimentio knocks her out). # She often acts as a peacemaker, such as in Super Smash Bros. Brawl's story mode, where she offers tea to Fox and Sheik in order to calm them down, and later converts Mr. Game & Watch to their cause. # While gentle by nature, Peach is also strong-willed and can hold her own in sports competitions and battle, provided she is not already being held captive. But while Peach is often considered the archetypal damsel in distress when it comes to video games, she is often showed to be actively working against her captors, such as sneaking around searching for power-ups and/or information to send to Mario in games such as Super Mario Galaxy and the Paper Mario series. # While she occasionally seems naive, she is generally level-headed and expresses more common sense than those around her, such as noticing a doppleganger in the Isle Delfino vacation guide video's background in Super Mario Sunshine, insisting that an emergency meeting continues even after it is briefly interrupted by Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story, and talking a stubborn Bowser into joining her and Mario in Super Paper Mario. # She also has a feisty side, which shines through particularly well in her comic appearances. # Although most games emphasize her innocent nature, the Super Smash Bros. series tended to depict her as having a slightly more flirty, mischevious, and confident attitude, including having one of her taunts depicting her as making a flirtatious wink, as well as making some victory remarks that at times directly taunt the player. Bad Qualities # Although Peach of course appreciates Mario rescuing her, she does not show her appreciation as well as she could. The best Mario got was a nose kiss and a cake. # Although she is generally depicted as kind, clever, sociable, and generous to a fault in most games, the game Super Mario Strikers does show a slightly more arrogant and petulant side to Peach, including her pitching a fit to one of her teammates and eventually jumping up and down in an apparent tantrum if the opposing team scores. A similar temperamental nature can be observed if the player fails to flip food in time and have it land on the floor in the Modern versions of Chef, where Peach will either stamp her foot in anger (Game & Watch Gallery 2) or otherwise putting her hand over her head and scream repeatedly in frustration before proceeding to wince (Game & Watch Gallery 4), in either case causing Yoshi to crouch down in fear. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Young Adults Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Humans Category:Anime Characters Category:1990s Characters Category:2000s Characters Category:2010s Characters Category:1980s Characters Category:Mario Characters Category:Adults Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Crossover Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Japanese Charcters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Royalty